Looking After Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: After being by the Age-inator, Platyborg is turned into an infant and Perry takes it upon himself to help Platyborg.
1. Hit By The Ageinator

**A/N**

**I know this one probably sounds like A Son He's Always Wanted but the idea came while watching Sky High tonight, and imagined Platyborg being turned into a baby but Perry is raising him, but he has no memory of being Alter Doofus's partner.**

**After being hit by the Age-inator, Platyborg becomes an infant but Perry decides to raise him, teaching him to be good.**

**I hope fellow Perry fans enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg watched, as Perry and Doof were doing their usual routine along with Phineas and Ferb as they were in awe at the turquise furred male's skills but saw Doof's new inator, the Age-inator.

"Go, Perry!" Phineas told him.

Platyborg smiled at this, but saw a stray beam about to hit Perry, but pushed him out of the way, letting it hit him, as the inator blew up.

But both Doof and Perry heard infant like crying from where Platyborg was, but gasped seeing a turquise furred infant with a metal eye and a robotic paw.

"Wow, what happened to him, Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry turned on his translator, picking the infant up.

"It turned him back into a baby, Phineas.

We should get him checked out." he replied.

Doof then saw him follow him into his lab, with Platyborg in his arms, but the infant platypus had calmed down, in Perry's presence.

"Good boy, Platyborg." he said as Doofy was checking him out.

But he saw a frown on Doof's face.

"He won't change back until he's twenty one, Perry.

Whatcha going to do with him?

We could dump him at a shelter." Doof said.

"No, No we can't.

I'll raise him." Perry told him.

Phineas understood the turquise furred male couldn't bear to drop his alter self at some shelter, but proud of him.

"Ferb and I can help, Perry." Phineas told him.

"Thanks, guys." he told him.

Perry then took a bag full of diapers and bottles along with a pacifier, as he left with his owners.

* * *

Perry walked into his underground base, holding the infant Platyborg in his arms, wrapped in a blanket but he needed supplies as he activated a crib, placing the infant in it, but couldn't help but smile as he was innocent right now, and liked him that way.

"He's pretty cute, huh?

Hard to believe he helped Alter Doof?" he heard Phineas say.

The turquise furred male agreed, placing a paw to his bill, inducating to the boy that they should be quiet, but they went to make Platyborg some milk.

He had a baby monitor app o his watch, enabling him to hear if Platyborg was awake.

He was humming something, while sterlising the milk, but Phineas noticed that he seemed peaceful.

"I guess this could be a good thing, huh Perry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes it will." he replied.

He then headed back to his underground base while Phineas went to his and Ferb's room.


	2. Becoming A Good Father

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz and her friends along with the other person who reviewed as I like this.**

**Perry's still adjusting to the situation the Age-inator has created but he's secretly enjoying it.**

* * *

Perry was wken up later at three in the morning, by his new bundle of joy as he rubbed sleep from his eyes but left his basket, and headed to his underground base where Platyborg's crib was as he couldn't let Linda see, knowing it would blow his cover and then he would have to leave but he could hear Platyborg's crying entering the base.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" he asked him.

He smelt something stinky, but it wasn't him and then realised it was Platyborg but remembered Phineas had helped him put a diaper on Platyborg before they left Doof earlier, but he couldn't wake the boys knowing younger humans needed their rest, meaning he would have to try.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess." he said.

He then activated a changing table in the base, placing Platyborg on it, but heard him giggle which was cute but was finding it hard to change him but managed to in the end.

"There you go, a fresh diaper." he said proudly.

He was about to leave, and get a little more sleep, but he turned around hearing Platyborg whimper knowing infants didn't want to be alone, scoping him up and leaving the base, heading to the boy's room.

He opened the door quietly, knowng that Phineas and Ferb were still asleep but placed Platyborg on Phineas's bed but climbed onto it.

The turquise furred infant then relaxed, and yawned, feeling Perry lying beside him.

"Goodnight, little one." he whispered.

Both his and Platyborg's eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Phineas smiled, waking up, but saw that Perry was asleep on the bed but had Platyborg with him, as his tail was wrapped around the turquise furred infant carefully, but he thought it was cute along with Ferb as they went to get breakfast, but would get Perry some too, for when he woke up as they thought it was sweet he was raising Platyborg after he got hit by the Age-inatorbut had to go see Doof.

"We should let Perry sleep, Ferb.

Taking care of an infant is a rough job.

Even rougher than being an agent." Phineas told him.

Ferb agreed, as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile at D.E.I, Doof was trying to fix the Age-inator so he could try and fix what happened to Platyborg but knew his assistant, Brooke was at school, but he perked up hearing the dorbell and answered it.

He smiled, seeing Phineas and Ferb there, as he let them in but they saw he was trying to fix the broken inator.

"I thought it wouldn't wear off until Platyborg grew up. Dr D." Phineas told him.

"Yes, Yes I know Phineas, but I feel bad." Doof told them.

"Why would you feel bad?

What happened was an accident." Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes it was just an accident bous, but I'm worried about Perry.

Being a father might stretch him too thin and tire him out and he needs every ounce of energy being an agent.

Monobrow will find out and be mad.

That's why I wanted to dump Platyborg at a shelter." he told them.

"I think he likes it, Doof.

I found him asleep on my bed with Platyborg but smiling.

I'm sure Monogram will understand." Phineas said.

Doof nodded, as he put on his web cam that was situated in Perry's house but saw him still asleep but with his arms around the infant Platyborg in a protective way.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, that's so cute!" Doof said as they agreed.

Phineas and Ferb then decided to stay for a while and help.

* * *

perry's eyes opened later around the afternoon, as he had a lot of lost sleep caught up on but saw Platyborg wasn't there with him, making him worried as he couldn't let him get hurt but relieved finding him on the bean bag chair curled up babbling.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Platyborg.

I was so worried about you.

Don't ever do that again, okay?

I would hate if if you got hurt." he told him.

Platyborg babbled, nuzzling him making his gheart melt, but was hungry as they went to the kitchen but thankfully nobody was around, as he placed Platyborg in a highchair but was making him soup, chicken noodle soup.

He was making himself cereal, but smiled seeing Platyborg eat the soup he'd fed him but was cute.

Perry liked being a father right now.


	3. Joining Them For Dinner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Sharp Shay for reviewing and I loved her review gave me ideas but Brooke goes to school earlier while PnF still have summer vacation.**

**Perry has to go to overnight training but can't leave Platyborg alone but Brooke and Doofy are gonna babysit him.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb then saw Perry join them ay D.E.I but had Platyborg on his back in an old baby carrier of Phineas's but Phineas smiled, seeing a curious look in the infant's eyes but Perry laughed, feeling Platyborg trying to get out of the carrier but he wouldn't let him get hurt, but heard him whimper.

"Okay, I'll let you down.

Just don't get into trouble." he said.

Platyborg was rolling around on the floor, sucking his tail which Doof thought cute along with Perry but saw Brooke return from school.

"Hey, Doofy.

Awwww... who's this little cutie?" she asked them.

Butr her eyes widened, seeing the infant had a metallic eye and a metallic paw, realising who it was, as Platyborg was sniffling, but Perry was scared knowing he might cry as he was a little cranky, as he didn't have an nap yet.

"Wow... so this is Platyborg?

He's very cute as a baby." she told him.

"Yes, Yes he is, Brookie.

Maybe you could babysit him sometimes." Perry told her.

He noticed that Platyborg was asleep in Brooke's arms, making him relieved as he'd been trying to get Platyborg to sleep but he had an idea.

"I have some overnight training tonight and I was wondering if you and Doofy would babysit Platyborg for me." Perry said through his translator.

"Yes, Yes we can, Perry.

It'd be a pleasure to." Doof told him.

"i'll come back later with his stuff." Perry told them.

Phineas and Ferb understood that Perry couldn't let their Mom or Candace find out about Platyborg because they'd never stay quiet but knew Doof would do an awesome job.

"We should go, guys.

Dinner's probably ready.

But maybe Platyborg should stay here, but I'll come back later." Perry told them.

Brooke smiled as she was sitting on the couch with Platyborg in her arms, as Doof smiled picking the phone to order dinner.

_He's very cute, and glad that the Age-inator effects haven't worn off him but something tells me he's attached to him, meaning that he cares a lot about Platyborg but hope he'll be okay while training tonight._

_Brooke likes him though._

He then went to his lab for a while, but Brooke was watching her fave show but was stroking Platyborg's fur gently, but noot enough to wake him up as she heard the doorbell ring, getting up and answering it.

She saw Perry enter but was having dinner with her and Doofy but saw him smile sitting on the couch watching Platyborg sleep so peacefully.

"Did Monobrow find out about this, yet?" Brooke asked him.

He then turned on his translator.

"No, No he doesn't know.

Even if he did, I wouldn't give up on him." Perry told her.

She agreed, seeing him nuzzle Platyborg seeing him begin to stir.

It made him smile, hearing Platyborg yawn but he hugged him.

"Awwwwwww... Daddy's gotcha you.

I'll always love you no matter what." he told him.

Brooke couldn't help but feel fuzzy hearing him say that, as she thought of Doof as her father but saw Doof join them but knew Perry was hanging out for a while but he saw him playing Peek a boo with Platyborg which was cute.

Platyborg was rating the attention up from Perry like hotcakes.

Doof then heard the doorbell ring, as dinner was here but answered it as the delivery guy was here with Chinese as he took money from his wallet.

"Here ya go." he told him closing the door.

Perry then picked Platyborg up carefully, going into the kitchen.


	4. Making Him Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's more and Platyborg's a little hyper, as Doofy gave him ice cream but will calm him down.**

**But Platyborg's getting under Perry's fur as he's thinking of him while at work.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he knew he had to go now to the O.W.C.A before Monogram found out about Platyborg being an infant and would probably send him away from him, but he could hear Platyborg crying, which was making his heart ache, but would try and make him happy when he returned in the morning.

Doof then gave the infant some ice cream, to cheer him up, but Brooke wasn't sure it was a great idea to give Platyborg ice cream as it was coffee ice cream but the turquise furred infant was quiet and happy.

"Brookie, he's a baby!

What's the worst that could happen?" Doof told her.

Brooke sighed, knowing Platyborg would be hyper from the ice cream but he was crawling around the room but Doof thought it was cute.

"Come on buddy, let's go take a bath." Doof told him.

Platyborg then wiggled out of Doof's arms, as he was hyper but Brooke caught him as she started humming a lullaby she'd made up a while ago.

Platyborg then began to calm down, as she handed him back to Doof.

"Thanks, Brookie.

I know Perry's probably missing him like crazy.

He sent me about a dozen messages." he said.

"Of course he does, Doofy.

He likes being Platyborg's father." she replied.

He then hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry noticed it was six in the morning, but was missing Platyborg was doing okay but hoped none of the other agents knew but had heard Peter mentioning about Platyborg, making him mad.

He then realised he could go home, but went to Doof's place, entering quietly seeing Platyborg asleep as he lay on the sofa beside his adopted son.

He couldn't wait for the next few years as he fell asleep.

Doof walked in, wearing his usual clothes but smiled, seeing Perry was back and sleeping soundly besides Platyborg but hoped he was okay.

He had a feeling that Monogram might find out what happened but he'd take care of that.

* * *

Perry woke up later, hearing Platyborg grouchy and sneezing, making him worry.

He tried placing a paw on the infant's forehead but Platyborg was resisting him, making him scared.

"I just want to check your temperature.

Please?

I think you're sick and I don't want you to get worse." he said.

Platyborg then let him, as Perry was nervous but picked him up, going to find Doof but saw him and Brooke having breakfast, but he saw a worried look on Perry's face.

He then turned the translator on.

"He's sick, guys.

I need your help." he told them.

"Awwwwwww somebody isn't doing so good, huh?

Let's see what's wrong." he said to Platyborg.

Perry then followed him to the lab along with Brooke, as they were in the lab as Doof was conducting tests on Platyborg to see what was making him sick.

"He has an nasty cold, guys." Doof told them.

Perry then felt relueved, but was feeling sad hearing his little guy was ill but saw Platyborg whimper as Doof was getting a flu shot ready for him.

"It's okay, little guy.

This shot will help you out." he assured him.

Perry then squeezed his paw gently, as the needle was going in but heard him crying as the needle came out but placing a band-aid on his paw.

"You were so brave, Platyborg.

I know you'll feel better soon.

Daddy's gonna help you out." he told him gently.

Brooke thought it was cute but realised she had to go to school, as she grabbed her book bag and left but Doof was going to Phineas and Ferb's along with Perry but taking Platyborg with them.

He had a feeling they could help Platyborg.

* * *

"Hey, Perry.

What's wrong with Platyborg?

He doesn't look too good." Phineas asked.

"No, No he doesn't Phineas.

He's got the cold pretty bad." Perry replied.

Phineas felt bad for the infant platypus in Doof's arms, but smiled.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas told them.

Perry smiled, hearing Phineas say that, as he was listening to the red head's idea about making a special medicine for Platyborg to make him feel better but Doof was helping them.

Perry heard crying and coughing from Platyborg, as he picked him up.

"It'll be okay, little one.

Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb are trying to help.

But Daddy's here.

I wish that the cold didn't infect you." he said gently.

Phineas smiled, hearing that knowing Perry cared about Platyborg but he hoped that they could get rid of that cold.

Doof then was using blood samples to help.

But he was willing to help his frenemy.

_Poor little guy, as it sucks being ill._

_Maybe Phineas and Ferb will help him feel better._

He then saw the boys finish making the medicine to help Platyborg, but were getting lunch as Doof was helping them but Perry was sitting under the tree, with Platyborg in his arms.

"Don't worry, Platyborg.

I got medicine for you." he told him.

Platyborg sneezed but he was being cute.

* * *

Doof was sitting under the tree in the backyard beside Perry, watching Platyborg sleep as they were eating lunch but Phineas and Ferb returned carrying lunch for themselves and Perry but saw him yawning, as he was tired from taking care of Platyborg but they thought it was cute.

"We should let him sleep, Doofy.

He looks really tired.

Let's try the medicine out on Platyborg." he told them.

Doof nodded, taking Platyborg in his arms as Phineas opened the bottle, pouring some into a spoon, putting it in Platyborg's bill.

"Good boy.

That should help you." Phineas told him.

Doof smiled, taking Platyborg from him, seeing Perry wake up, but looked a little tired, but eating was bringing his energy back.

He hoped Platyborg would be okay...


	5. Teaching Platyborg To Walk

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Brookiesmirtz loves.**

**Perry's in serious need of a duvet day as looking after Platyborg have taken it's toll on him so Phineas and Ferb give him the best duvet day ever but Rueben the platypus from Mispercived Monotreme is filling in for him on a mission.**

**Phineas and Ferb also decide to teach Platyborg how to walk.**

* * *

A few days had passed, as Perry was waking up but his turquise fur was messy but he had dark rings around his hazel eyes, from taking care of Platyborg and staying up with him at night, but he walked sleepily downstairs, entering the kitchen on all fours, in case somebody besides Phineas and Ferb, but saw Phineas and Ferb there as he got onto his webbed feet.

"Wow, you look really tired Perry.

I think you should take it easy, boy." Phineas said.

Perry nodded, turning on his translator, but Phineas had made him coffee knowing it would help him wake up a little.

"Thanks, guys.

Taking care of an infant is hard work." Perry told him.

Phineas understood as he'd heard Platyborg crying last night and seen Perry comforting him, putting him to sleep.

He then saw Perry asleep, resting his head on the table, making them worried, especially hearing his watch go off.

"Maybe we should tell Perry's boss, that he needs a day off." Phineas said.

But they saw Perry wake with a jolt, but listened to Monogram's briefing.

But he fell asleep again after that, but Phineas had an idea remembering Rueben, who looked like a double of Perry, plus he'd helped Perry with a mission before so he could help.

They then laid out a platter of sandwiches in the backyard, knowing from Perry that Rueben loved sandwiches but saw him show up wearing a fedora, the sign of an O.W.C.A agent but turned on his translator.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Perry was supposed to go on a mission.

But he's too tired.

We were hoping you could do it for him." Phineas told him.

Rueben agreed, leaving them but both boys hoped he'd be okay but they decided to tend to Perry, as the red head picked him up.

"Come on Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said.

Ferb smiled, sensing what his brother was up to, as he followed him to their room, but they started working on their plans.

But they saw Platyborg trying to walk, but he kept falling down.

2Awwwwwww don't give up, Platyborg." Phineas told the infant.

Ferb saw his plans for a fancy platypus bed, but saw Perry sleepy and still awake,

"Perry, you should rest.

You look really tired.

But you're an awesome father to Platyborg." Phineas said.

Perry then yawned, as Phineas put earplugs in his ears, so he wouldn't be awoken by the noise as Phineas brought him downstairs, placing him on the couch but put a sleeping mask over his eyes.

"Come on Platyborg, let's go have some fun." Phineas told the infant.

They then went into the backyard.

Phineas hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

Phineas saw Olatyborg falling on his butt, after another attempt to learn to walk as Ferb smiled helping him up but saw him getting excited, seeing a cookie as he wanted to try and walk for it, as Phineas and Ferb had seen him get onto his webbed feet, but was trying not to wobble but was standing on his own.

"Alright, you're walking by yourself!" Phineas told the infant.

He was gnawing on a cookie.

Phineas was taking a photo of this as it was cute.


	6. Telling Carl A Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed but Monobrow found out what Perry's been doing and has to do something, but Perry doesn't care as he cares about being Platyborg's father.**

**I'm also excited about the Radio Disney Planet Premiere of the ATSD sondtrack tomorrow.**

* * *

Monogram noticed thst his best agent wasn't himself as he seemed unfocused and tired but didn'y know that he was raising a chile but Carl suspected something, as he remembered Peter mentioning something but thought he was being a jerk but he needed to talk to Perry but in the computer room, where Monogram wouldn't hear them talking.

"So Agent P, you're not really yourself lately.

Is something going on?" the intern asked him.

Perry turned on his translator, knowing he could trust the red haired intern, but he was worrying about what would happen to Platyborg if Monogram found out.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell Monobrow." he said.

Carl chuckled at his boss's nickname that Doof had given him, but was curious about what kind of secret the turquise furred male had, that he didn't want Monogram to know.

"I won't tell him, Agent P.

Go on." he said.

Perry took a huge breath as he rxplained to the young intern but Carl was amazed hearing this, but thought it sweet that Perry was being a father to an infant Platyborg but unaware Peter had streamed their conversation.

Monogram was stunned hearing this but had to act as he was thinking about what to do.

He then saw Perry leave the O.W.C.A, as he was going home to his host family, but hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Perry returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but saw Phineas and Ferb in the backyard but saw Platyborg run up and hug him, which was cute.

"Hey big guy, I see you're having fun." he said.

Phineas smiled, but heard him yawn as he was tired, because Platyborg had tired him out last night by nor going to sleep but they saw the infant cry but Ferb put a pacifier in his bill.

But they saw Candace come in, making Phineas worry.

The strawberry blond haired teen was curious, seeing the infant.

"Did you guys make him?

He's so cute!" she said.

"No, No we didn't, Candace.

It's Platyborg.

He was hit by one of Doofy's inators and it turned him into a baby.

Perry's raising him." Phineas told her.

She smiled as she likws the infant, but both boys were stunned she wasn't getting their Mom, to bust them, but Platyborg seemed to like her.

But they saw Doof join them, as he was baby sitting the boys while Linda and Lawrence were gone for a week, but Platyborg was happy running into his arms, as he laughed at his energy.

"Aw I missed you too.

You're walking!" he said.

"Yes, Yes he is Dr D.

Ferb and I taught him how.

Perry's kinda taking an nap." Phineas told him.

Brooke smiled, as she was with Doof but she wanted to talk to Perry, as she was going to the guest room, but saw him tossing and turning in his basket making her concerned.

She would talk to him later.

* * *

Perry awoke from a sad dream, but found himself in Doof's arms, unaware his frenemy had moved him while sleeping, but Doof noticed he seemed nervous about something, as Perry turned the translator on.

"I-I had a sad dream, Doofy.

It was about Monobrow taking Platyborg from me, so I would be a great agent again.

But I like being a father.

Is that what you feel like with Vanessa?" he said to him

"Yes, Yes it is, Perry.

Your parental insticts are kicking in.

But it's cute.

I'm sure it won't happen." he told him.

Perry hoped so.


	7. taking Back What's His

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing and Monobrow is trying to take Platyborg away from Perry but he and Doofy will get him back, even if they have to go to the 2nd Dimension.**

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard commotion, as he was alert, but went downstairs seeing Perry fighting agents but saw Platyborg in his basket, but he knew that Monogram had sent them, but saw Monobrow there, making him mad.

"Sorry, Agent P but I have no choice.

He has to come with us." Monogram told him.

"Leave him alone, Francis!" Doof yelled.

Perry smiled, seeing his frenemy join him as he wanted yo protect his adopted son, no matter what.

"Leave them alone, Monobrow!" somebody yelled.

It was a wolf girl but Doof smiled, seeing it was Brooke's sister Sharp Shay Doofensmirtz, but she was angry as she knew Platyborg had a second chance at a better life and she wasn't letting anybody screw it up, not even Monogram.

She then took care of the agents but bit Monogram, seeing him scream but opened up the Otherdimension-inator, as he grabbed the basket with Platyborg in it, as the infant was crying, tugging on Perry's heartstrings.

He along with Doof saw him step through the portal, but he felt bad, as he and Doof went after them.

Doof noticed rage in his frenemy, which he hadn't seen before but was kind of scary.

* * *

Monogram was headed towards the O.W.C.A in the 2nd Dimension, so they would adopt Platyborg and train him to be an agent, but wasn't aware of how Perry would feel about this, but he was clueless about how the agents felt, like when they wanted to stay with their families.

But he felt something send him off his feet, as a certain turquise furred male had done a flying kick, but the basket with Platyborg in it was flying.

"I got it!" Doof said, running.

He managed to catch the basket, but Platyborg was in his arms, crying, but he didn't blame him as what had happened was scary, as he saw Perry's body shake with rage and anger at his boss's actions.

"I can't believe you, Francis!

He's just a baby.

How much harm can he do?

I quit." he said.

Doof was stunned, hearing this and seeing Perry give his boss a black eye.

"Perry, let's go home.

We can talk later." Doof assured him.

Perry then activated the Otherdimension-inator, as they stepped through the portal going back to the Flynn-Fletcher house but Perry was stroking Platyborg's fur, seeing a few bruises and an nasty scratch on his bill.

Doof noticed sadness in his hazel eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Doofy." he replied.

But they saw Phineas and Ferb up, as it was morning, but were curious about what had happened seeing Sharp there, but Brooke smiled hugging her sister.

"Whatcha you doing here, Sharpie?" she asked.

"Helping keep Platyborg safe, sis." she replied.

Brookr saw Perry tending to Platyborg.

Phineas saw he was trying to be tough but could see him shaking as he wanted to hug him, but would do so later.

He and Ferb then went to make breakfast.

* * *

Perry was quiet while eating breakfast, but Doof didn't blame him, as he'd been scared about what Monogram had done to him, by almost taking Platyborg away from him.

"Hey, Perry.

You look a little down.

It's okay." Phineas told him.

Perry then decided to let the tears flow, now that Platyborg was asleep and the red headed boy had him in his arms stroking him.

"Awwwwwwwww, it's okay.

Monogram doesn't sound very nice.

He hurt your feelings.

But I'm proud of you.

I know Platyborgg's gonna have a better life." he told him.

Perry understood as he felt a little better.

"T-Thanks Phineas.

I know he will." he told him sniffling.

Doof had overheard them and felt his heart melt, knowing Perry was stressed with pressure on him, with being an agent, and being a father.

He would help him with it.


	8. Helping Him With Teething

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmoirtz and her buddies for reviewing.**

**Platyborg has started teething and a habit for biting things and people but Perry's worried and wants to stop Platyborg's biting.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Monogram had tried to kidnap Platyborg and failed, but Perry saw Doof wrapping bandages around his pointy nose, but Perry saw nasty bitemarks on it, feeling bad as Platyborg had started teething, as well as biting, and that waqs causing trouble especially with the boys around.

But he saw Doof had put his son in a cage, for time out so he wouldn't bite so much.

"I don't think that's gonna work, Doofy.

He loves biting but he'll grow out of it, trust me." Perry told him.

Doof couldn't wait that long, releasing Platyborg from the cage but saw him hug Perry, as he nuzzled him, but noticed he was wincing in pain, seeing Platyborg biting on his tail.

"Bad Platyborg, bad!" Doof yelled.

Platyborg let go but felt bad, seeing tears in Perry's eyes, but Doof saw him go tend to it.

"It's not okay to bite, Platyborg.

It's bad." Perry heard Doof say.

The turquise furred infant was crying loudly, as another tooth was coming up, seeing Platyborg distressed, but saw the other tooth coming up.

"Awwwwwww, it's okay, Platyborg.

The pain will go away.

But it's a sign of growing up." he told him gently while rocking him.

Doof smiled, watching this as it was cute but saw Platyborg beginning to calm down, but he needed Phineas and Ferb's help with the teething thing.

"Let's go home, buddy." he said taking off.

Doof hoped Platyborg would be okay.

He knew that Perry had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Phineas saw Perry return with a sleeping Platyborg in his arms but he was explaining things to him and Ferb, about Platyborg's teething, but they were happy to help, as they'd built something that could help him.

They'd made a teething gel that could help Platyborg with his teething, so he wouldn't bite anybody, as he knew it was bad, but hoped Platyborg would understand.

He then saw Phineas grab the vial and gave it to Perry as he placed PLATYBORG ON HIS LAP, AFTER SITTING DOWN.

"this should help you.

Phineas and Ferb made it for you." he told him, as Platyborg opened his bill.

Perry was able to put the gel on Platyborg's teeth.

He relaxed, as his bill closed.

"Good boy." he said.

He then threw a ball as the turquise furred infant caught it, but liked this game, laughing as he threw it again, but Phineas smiled watching.

He knew his parents wouldn't be home but liked having Doof watch them, along with Brooke but hoped Perry wasn't in trouble.

Doof was ordering dinner, while he and Ferb were playing a video game with Brooke.

* * *

Perry was smiling sadly, sitting at the table as he and Doof were talking and listening to the radio while waiting for dinner to get here but Doof noticed that his frenemy was a little sad, but knew it was about his job at the O.W.C.A but he sighed, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Perry, everything will work out.

Your owners are the kings of possiblity." Doof told him.

Perry turned on his translator so he could talk to Doof.

"I hope so, Doofy." he replied.

Doof then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." they heard Brooke say.

She opened the door, seeing that pizza was there, as she paid for the pizza and the other stuff.

She then closed the door, heading to the kitchen but saw Doof dancing to the pop music, from the boom box, as Perry was watching with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, guys dinner's ready." she said laughing.

Phineas and Ferb then entered with Platyborg as they sat at the table, but Doof placed Platyborg in the highchair.

Perry smiled, hoping things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was sleeping soundly on Phineas's bed with Platyborg by his side, feeling his wrist watrch vibrate knowing he had to go to work, but hoped that he wasn't in trouble for defending Platyborg, leaving him, activasting the jetpack.

He saw Carl there waiting for him but didn't see Monogram there.

"I was kinda made the new leader of the O.W.C.A.

I knew you were defending Platyborg.

You still have your job, Agent P." he said.

"Thanks, Carl." he replied to him.

He then left to go back to the home.

He hoped things were okay.


	9. Enjoying The Start Of Winter

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks a lot to those who reviewed but I time skipped it to Christmas, as it would be really cute, especially for Doof and Perry as they're both fathers.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December, meaning Christmas was approaching but Perry was ecited along with Phineas and Ferb, were ecited, but they were planning to enjoy the holiday, but wanted to include Platyborg in the season, but he heard his infant son excited, seeing snow outside, making him smile as Phineas and his friends were making plans to go sledding.

Phineas and Ferb were already dressed, but were eating warm oatmeal but both boys were watching the turquise furred male feed Platyborg with warm oatmeal, but it was cute.

"Awwwww... this is sweet, buddy.

You going outside?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, Yes we are." he replied through the translator.

He was drinking coffee to wake himself up, as putting Platyborg to sleep was easier, by playing the guitar but the boys finished and left.

He knew Candace was out with Jeremy and their parents had went to get the tree, but this gave him an idea.

"Come on, let's go have some snow fun." he told Platyborg.

He then placed a scarf around the infant's neck, to keep it warm, but he smiled, putting him on his shoulders, going out of the house.

He then placed Platyborg down on the snowy ground, making a snow angel, but his infant son was doing the same, but it was different.

"Awwwww... that's good.

Wanna make a snowman?|" he said.

Platyborg babbled in reply, as they were making a snowman together, but he was enjoying it.

But he saw his son rolling around in the snow, but he laughed as it was cute.

"Awwwww.

You're crazy, you know that?" Perry told him.

He then scooped him up, but got snow over him, shaking it off.

* * *

Later that day, Doof saw his little frenemy show up, as he and Brooke were decorating the Christmas tree, but he knew Doof loved Christmas with all his heart, but liked having Brooke as his kid, besides Vanessa but he saw Platyborg asleep in Perry's arms, but he smiled knowing that Perry was probably in the snow.

"Yes, Yes we were in the snow.

Platyborg had a blast.

I wanna make Christmas special for him.

You know, being his father.

I'm tempted to get a tree for us." Perry told him.

"Awwwwwww that's sweet of you, Perry.

He'll love it." Doof told him.

But he had to leave his son here, as he needed to go get a tree.

"We'll take care of him, Perry." Doof told him.

The turquise furred male then left.

Brooke smiled, picking Platyborg up.

She then hugged him, sitting on the couch.

Doof knew that she liked having him over here.

* * *

Phineas saw Perry in his room, decorating, placing a mini Christmas tree on the bedside table near Platyborg's crib with fibre optic stars but smiled, knowing that he was doing this for Platyborg, but understood, knowing he'd like it.

He then smelt hot chocolate, going into the kitchen to get some, as Perry was admiring his handiwork, but knew Doof was taking care of his bundle of joy but realised the Christmas party at work was tonight, but sighed knowing he had to go, but had an idea running into the kitchen.

"Phineas, I need some help." he told him through the translator.

"Sure, buddy.

What's wrong?" he asked him.

"The work party is tonight, but I need somebody to look after Platyborg.

Doofy's probably busy." he said.

"Ferb and I can help, buddy." he told him.

"thanks, Phineas." he said hugging him.

He had to go get Platyborg back before getting ready.

* * *

"Hey, not funny!" Perry said firmly.

He was in the process of getting ready, but Platyborg had found it hilarious to play with the colgone, and had accidentally sprayed it in Perry's face, making him annoyed but knew he didn't mean it.

"It's not funny to squirt stuff in people's faces.

It's bad." he told him.

He'd managed to get it out of his eye but it looked red.

"Dang it, I gotta go." he told him.

He then took his son downstairs, placing him on the floor in the living room, as Phineas and Ferb were there, but he left.

Phineas then saw Platyborg getting upset.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight!" he said.


End file.
